loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Hair
Marine Hair '(TM: 藍海少女髮型 ''(Lán Hǎi Shào Nǚ Fà Xíng)/JP: マリンヘア Marine Hair) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10 onwards but returns back in Best Collection being in the 5th rank. The card may be included in one of the booster packs for the ''~DS Collection~''. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Marine Hair returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance The hairstyle is one that slightly surpasses the shoulders. It also has slightly sideswept bangs and a small high ponytail on top. The makeup consists of light blue eyeshadow and a slight touch of lip gloss. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Booster Packs (DS Collection) Tips True to its name, this is one of the best cards, if not the best card to use in the Seaside Stage, whether it'd be for Love or for Berry. It has perfect chemistry with the stage, if checked with Dress-up Research. In the 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection in Japan or 2nd Collection (it will show in the title screen of Demo Mode) overseas, if used alongside American Star Girl and Shiny Planet in the Seaside Stage if you are playing as Berry (it will NOT work for Love), it can score above 290 points without having to match the Lucky Color. While you can use Miracle and Magical Hair Color or Miracle Foundation, you cannot use Miracle Eyewear or Magical Eyewear alongside the combo. Meanings Japanese Marin Hea (マリンヘアヘア): マリンヘアヘア is written in Katakana and the transliteration of the English words Marine, possibly referring to of or relating to the sea/ocean, is a subtle hint of the card's preferred compatibility stage, and Hair. Taiwanese Mandarin Lán Hǎi Shào Nǚ Fà Xíng (藍海少女髮型): 藍''' is the Chinese equivalent of the color ''Blue'', and '''海 means the Ocean/Sea, likely a hint to the card's preferred compatibility stage. 少女 means Young Girl (literally Shoujo) and 髮型 forms the word Hairstyle. The Chinese characters can be interpreted as Blue Ocean Girl Hairstyle. English Marine Hair: Marine Hair is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *This card shares its original numbering with its popularity rank at the Best Collection. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H005(Ver.1).jpg|Version 1/Version 13 Classic (First Collection) H005(Ver.2).jpg|Version 2/Version 14 Classic (First Collection) Version 6 Marine Hair.jpg|Version 6/Version 18 Classic (Third Collection) Japan H005(2004 Ver.1).jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H005(2005 Ver.3).jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H005(2005 Ver.2).jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H005(2005 Ver.1).jpg|2005 Winter Collection H005(2006 Ver.4).jpg|2006 Spring Collection H005(2006 Ver.3).jpg|2006 Summer Collection PepsiCola45_H005_2006AC_Edited.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H005(2006 Ver.1).jpg|2006 Winter Collection Lala_H005_DSC_BC1.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Normal)'' Lala_H005_DSC_BC2.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Shiny)'' H005(Best Collection).jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H005_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 9 Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards